Degassing of gaseous components from curable materials, i.e. particularly curable matrix materials, e.g. reaction resins or thermosetting resins, and/or hardening components, shortened hardeners, of respective curable materials, is of particular importance for manufacturing composite parts, such as rotor blades for wind turbines, for instance.
This is based on the fact that respective gaseous components contained within respective curable materials may cause problems during a subsequent manufacturing process of a respective composite part, i.e. typically a resin infusion or injection process, by creating gas bubbles in manufactured composite parts which makes post-treatment- and/or repair processes of the manufactured composite parts necessary.
Known apparatuses for degassing of gaseous components from a curable material, particularly a curable matrix material, for building a composite part, particularly a rotor blade for a wind turbine, are rather complex and ineffective. This particularly, applies when regarding the degassing of comparatively small gas bubbles.